User talk:Giles Knight
Thanks for the comments and advice. I think I am getting there slowly, I have never used anything like this before. I have uploaded a new picture to Raymond Sommer that isn't a thumbnail. I'm a little confused, could you check it and tell me if I have done it correctly? Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:1938 Farina.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MTracey1 (Talk) 10:38, 26 March 2013 Hi Thanks for your comments, I have been a bit braver today on my edit of the 1950 Brit GP, adding some more info to the race details. Adding the info on Qualifying and a few photo's too. Can you check my photos please :) Giles RE: New pages Hi. Your first few edits and new pages look really good. There are a few things I've changed slightly to standardise the articles, but all-round, they are good. A few things I'd like to point out: *When linking names in the article, try to link anything that you think should have an article itself (like French Grand Prix or Alberto Ascari, for example), but not names which are unrelated to Grand Prix or F1 racing (like Wright Brothers, for example). *Try to create a short introduction at the top of the page (like the one I have written for Raymond Sommer). The paragraphs you have written would be ideal for a History or Motor Racing Career section within the F1 Career heading a little further down the page. *For the image in the infobox, don't use a thumbnail or frame parameter, as this creates a frame within a frame. Instead, use: (240px is the recommended image size for an infobox and should only be changed if only a smaller image can be found). Apart from that, if you can familiarize yourself with the Career Results templates at the bottom of each driver article, you should be fine. Thanks for the help, and keep up the good work. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :I would like to add my fair bit: :* Firstly, please do not copy from Wikipedia (The intro from Eugène Martin is quite clearly from it). We not Wikipedia or a Wikipedia copy. We are something different. :* You need a visible gap of one line between paragraphs in the editing box for a new paragraph to be shown in the "published" article. :* As MTracey1 says, please do NOT use a thumbnail image (don't write "thumb" for the image in the infobox (the first bit of wikitext in the editing box, if you didn't know). Instead, write "240px", which adds the size of the image. For the wording you wish to go with the image, add an additional parameter (under the image parameter) with the text "caption =" and write what you want. :* The written history of a driver goes in the "Formula One Career" section, not the "Formula One Record" section. :* Please use accents where needed. :* The acronym "GP" is written with both letters as capitals. :* When you leave a message on someone's talk page, finish off with four tildes, "~~~~", which will leave a signature and timestamp. : Otherwise, the content of your edits are great. The content in the most important thing, so keep up the fantastic work. I apologise in that the wiki is not very new-user friendly, but the admins here will happily iron out any problems. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:33, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, the image is fine, and done correctly. —Gyaro Maguus— 19:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Personal Comment Thanks for the help that will make the F1 wikia a better place Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) 05:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) G'day! Hey there, Just thought I would welcome you to the website and great to see that our community is slowly building at a slow but gradual pace! I am one of the three active Admins at the F1 Wiki alongsideMTracey1 and Gyarados Magnus, so if you need any help let me know! Your technical questions should probably be directed to the other two admins though as I am not as near as skilled as them in that field but if you have any questions about the sport's history or clarity then I am a good point of reference :) Good to see you contributing to the historical articles on the wiki. This section in particular is quite decrepit and really needs a lot more info the wiki so it would be great if you could keep adding whatever knowledge you have to this part of the wiki. thanks a lot, (Randomg (talk) 12:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC)) Good work/minor fixes Good work with all the new articles you're creating. I've made adjustments to a couple of the early season/gp articles as per your comments. If you want to go back to a previous version of a page (e.g. if you accidentally delete the grid section), you can view all previous versions by going to "History" from the edit menu at the top of the page. Finally, I've had to adjust some of the images from infoboxes to the correct format. The correct syntax for infobox images is: . If you want to put a caption on the picture, add |caption = ......, but there's no need to caption a picture of the driver with his name, as the driver's name already appears within the infobox. Any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 17:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Basic Constructor template has been added Infobox Season I have started a discussion page for a Season page infobox at Template talk:Infobox season to discuss whether or not it should exist, and what content and styles it should follow. If you have any suggestions to add, please add them there. I'll make a start on the coding in a week or so if it is approved. Also, to answer your question about the other team/car pages, if it is related to F1, then it should have a page. Obviously, this will take time, as there are a significant number of these pages to create, but hopefully they will all exist eventually. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC)